


Thank god whiskers and fur weren't part of the deal

by what_am_i_doing_with_my_life



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This is weird as fuck, also he purrs, cat josh, from a tumblr image i saw i think, it is a literal tail, josh has a cat tail and ears and hes too scared to tell tyler, lots of fluff, not sexual at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6290848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life/pseuds/what_am_i_doing_with_my_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I guess I should just be thankful whiskers and fur weren’t part of the deal. That would have just been creepy. Hats hid ears and jeans hid tails. Sort of anyway. Nobody looked at me that hard anyway. No one except my Tyler.  But Tyler could never find out. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank god whiskers and fur weren't part of the deal

**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry  
> this was for a friend

“Just when I thought you weren’t turning up,” Tyler teased as I sat in front of him. I was late. As always. But sometimes it wasn't exactly easy to hide certain features from someone who studied you so carefully. This morning’s drama; trying to convince an overzealous tail that it was important to stay tucked down the side of my leg, otherwise we were both going to be in trouble – me, because Tyler would dump me, and it, because I would cut it off for Tyler dumping me.   
“Sorry, Ty, I got stuck in traffic…” It was always the same lie and I hated how unconvincing my voice sounded.  
“I'm kidding, Josh, don’t worry.” He smiled, reaching over to brush my hair off my face. I couldn't keep from cringing when his fingers accidentally brushed against my cap.  
“Yeah…How was your day?”  
“Better, now you’re in it.” Another smile, as equally irresistible as the last one.  
“Mine too.” After talking for a while, we ordered dinner, something that made me horribly nervous; my metabolism was theoretically human, but the slightest thing upset me stomach. I just prayed everything would go okay until I got home – I didn't need Tyler seeing that either.

After taking a few mouthfuls of the dish I’d ordered, I knew I’d made a mistake. I thought I’d been smart and chosen fish – cats like fish, right? Nope. Not this one. Still though, I had to keep eating because if I didn't, Tyler would know something was up. I wasn't sure what I was going to tell him when he wanted to…get to know me a little better. I’d been with him for six months and he’d never been to my house, I’d never been to his, he was never allowed to touch my hair – god forbid my cap came off, or order my food, or buy me drinks or anything else that might upset my stomach, and he was never allowed to sit next to me, only across from me at the table because a certain fluffy appendage that I tried desperately hard to contain had a mind of his own.  
Even though I’d only been sitting for a few minutes, it was already painful. There was no way that I could sit that I wasn't putting pressure on my tail, and these chairs were awfully hard. At home, I made sure everything that had to be sat on was soft, and avoided the problem mostly. To make it worse, my stomach was cramping.  
“I have to go to the bathroom.” Jumping up from my chair, I ran to the toilets, pressing my hands over my mouths and only just making it to the toilet before being sick. “Cats are supposed to like tuna,” I grumbled to my stomach, wincing as it started to hurt again. I knew it wouldn’t be long before it happened again.   
“Jish? What happened? Are you okay?”   
As soon as I heard Tyler’s voice I slammed the door shut, locking it before crouching in front of the toilet bowl again. “I’ll be okay in a minute…” I called back to him, swallowing thickly.   
“Josh,” he sighed, his voice becoming panicky as I threw up again. “Josh, open the door, baby, let me help you!”  
“Go and finish your meal, Ty…I’ll be fine in a minute…” My throat was burning and my vision was sort of blurry now, and I really, really wanted to go home…and for Tyler to be able to hug me. But he just couldn't.   
“No way. Open the door.” He knocked on it rather loudly, getting a little bit more frantic. “Open this right now or there’s going to be trouble, Jish!”   
Feeling a little less nauseous now it wasn't in my stomach, I reluctantly did what he asked, unable to avoid facing him.   
“I'm taking you home right now, Mister,” he scolded, sounding remarkably like my mother as he held his hand against the side of my face. “You don’t really have a temperature…” he mused, frowning. “You didn't like what you ate?”   
Seeing no way out of it, I shook my head, letting him take my hand and lead me back into the restaurant. He paid for both our meals before I could stop him, and dragged me out the door.  
“Where do you live? I’ll walk you home in case you fall or something.”  
I really, really didn't want Tyler anywhere near my house. “It’s okay, Ty, I’ll be fine.”   
“Um, no. I'm coming with you.” He nudged me with his shoulder, squeezing my hand again.   
Just by the look on his face I knew I wasn't getting out of it, and gave up, setting off in the direction of home. About halfway there, it started to pour with rain, harder than I thought possible. When I glanced back, I realised Tyler was wearing a thick jacket, but I was only wearing a t-shirt.  
He watched me with concern. “I think mine might be closer. Let’s go there instead and you can dry off. I’ll lend you some clothes.”  
“I don’t mind walking-”  
“Not an argument, Josh. You get no choice.” Sliding his arm around my waist, he pulled me down another road until we ended up outside an apartment building, which he proceeded to pull me inside. 

“You can have a shower if you want,” he told me, pushing a towel into my hands. “The bathroom is just down there, and I’ll bring you some clothes in a minute.”  
I was too cold to function, standing blankly in the doorway and wandering into the bathroom. Getting dry was too hard, and I ended up just leaning against the wall of the shower, trying to talk my body into cooperating. I hadn't realised how long I’d been standing there until Tyler knocked on the door again.   
“Here, Josh, these should fit you.” It was only his hand which he stuck through, but I felt completely vulnerable and couldn't bring myself to take the three steps to the door to get the clothes from him. “Jish? You okay?”   
“Yes,” I mumbled, feeling my face become red. When I reached for him, my feet slid out from under me and I landed on the ground. Of course, at the noise, my boyfriend rushed in, crouching next to me and pulling me into his lap.   
“Are you dizzy? Did it hurt when you fell?” he soothed. His fingers in my hair felt unbelievably good until I realised what it meant. The cap was off. The cat as literally out of the bag. His hand frozen suddenly, and his body tensed under mine. “…Josh..?”  
I froze too. “…I-I'm sorry, Tyler…” Tears started to burn in my eyes, threatening to fall. “…I-I'm so sorry- I wanted you to like me and I didn't want you to find out and-”  
He cut me off, pressing his lips against mine. “It’s okay, Joshie. Don’t worry, alright?” His smile returned. “Anyway, I think it’s cute.”  
Cute. That was definitely better than disgusting, horrible, gross…   
“Let’s get you dry. You’re freezing cold,” he announced, pushing me into a sitting position.   
“Ty…” I took the towel from him, feeling a lot better as I pulled on a dry shirt.  
He pulled a face. “If you’re not even going to dry yourself properly-”  
“I have a tail.” This time I hid a smile.   
“What?” he stopped midsentence.   
“I have a tail,” I repeated.   
“…like a…”  
“A tail. Like a tail.”   
He shook his head and smiled. “I don’t believe you.”   
“You’re not going to have a choice if you don’t turn around so I can change my pants.” I laughed as he spun around quickly, his cheeks flushing red. Taking the opportunity, I hurriedly finished drying off, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind once I was done. “Thanks for not freaking out…”  
“Love you. Come to bed and warm up again. You must already have a cold and I don’t really want it.” Pulling me into his bedroom, he pushed me back onto the bed, covering me in the blankets and getting in beside me.  
The warmth of his body when he cuddled into me was amazing and I was suddenly happier than I’d been in a long time.  
“You purr,” he murmured after a minute, kissing the top of my head.   
“Ah…yeah…I guess so…And I have a tail…”  
“Do not,” he laughed.   
“Do to.”  
“Not.”  
“To.”  
“Love you, Jish.”  
“Love you too, Ty.”

**Author's Note:**

> A review could be nice too if you aren't scared off by now


End file.
